


Shut Me Up

by w3nchy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, blowjob, i guess, uhh modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3nchy/pseuds/w3nchy
Summary: Law is a cock tease, Kid calls him a bitch.
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Shut Me Up

“Shit, come on. I’ve waited all day for this.”

“Mm. I’m aware. You wouldn’t stop messaging me. Some of the nurses were starting to get annoyed at my phone going off.” 

Law looked up at his boyfriend between the man's legs and pressed his cheek against Kid’s thigh.

“Should have come home then, huh?” Kid responded, as if Law didn’t work in the ER where he was needed.

Law bit Kid’s thigh through his sweatpants and the mechanic hissed in a breath through gritted teeth.

“I was needed.” Law murmured. He got closer to Kid’s crotch and mouthed at the man's half-hard cock through the cotton. 

“Shit.” Kid groaned, pushing a hand into the doctor's dark hair. 

“Could have sent a pic-fuck.” 

Kid threw his head back as Law suckled on the fabric that covered Kid’s cock. 

“You’d have me send indecent photos to you whilst on the job?” Law asked with a ghost of a smile, pushing his deft fingers under Kid’s waistband.

“Fuck. Maybe.” he sighed longingly.

His grip on Law’s hair tightened. 

“You’ll give me a headache at this rate.” Law murmured against the warm skin of Kid’s cock. 

“You’ve been giving me a headache all day.” Kid complained. 

“I haven’t even been here to do that.” the doctor replied, punctuating his sentence with a lick to the bare skin in front of him. 

“Exactly!” the redhead growled and moved his hips.

“Fuck, c’mon doc. Don’t make me wait any longer.” he panted.

Law smiled to himself and took the head of Kid’s member into his warm mouth. 

Finally. Thank God. 

Kid bit down on his lip and growled, deep in his chest. 

The reactions that Law could coax out of him were highly amusing, well, in the doctor's opinion they were. 

Kid leaned his head back against the cushions of the couch and thankfully managed to hold back on thrusting his hips toward Law’s mouth. The doctor wouldn’t appreciate it. 

It was just as rewarding as he’d imagined. Being off work whilst Law was at work never went well for Kid. He’d mope around their apartment, watch some TV, have some lunch, and mope a bit more, until he’d eventually end up trying to dirty talk his boyfriend over text. If it wasn’t a busy day in the ER he’d get lucky and exchange texts back and forth with Law, consisting of his boyfriend describing what he would do to him when he got home.

However, this day was different. In a quick text Law had sent to Kid, he’d been informed that there had been an accident with many injuries, and that Law didn’t have time to text. 

It had certainly put a damper on his mood, but Kid figured he could still text, even if it meant not getting a reply. So that’s what he’d done.

Fisting his dick whilst lounging on their couch and texting Law wasn’t exactly the same as the real thing, but it worked out until Law got home at around nine o clock. 

He’d walked in, set down his items, and was immediately on the floor between his boyfriends legs. Kid was brought out of his recollection of the day by the doctor’s actions.

“Fuck!” Kid cried out when Law began to take him into his throat.

Law pulled off for a moment and stroked Kid’s member whilst smiling up at him. 

“No, wait, put your… fuck.” Kid almost whined. Perhaps he would have if he wasn’t aware of how Law would react to it. He’d grin smugly and act all innocent with an ‘are you alright?’, whilst continuing to stroke the man's cock, completely making fun of Kid.

He was incredibly irritating, but God, Kid loved it when the doctor took his cock like that.

“Fucking...” Kid groaned before he could even finish his sentence, and Law huffed out a quiet laugh, and lowered his mouth again.

Law’s hot breath against Kid’s dick made the redhead’s hips jerk, and he swallowed down a moan. 

“Feels good when you do that.” he mumbled.

Law smiled and suckled at the head of his boyfriend’s length.

“Law, shit, can you… y-y’know.” he panted.

Law hummed and moved his fingers down to fondle Kid’s balls, delighting in the way the man squirmed beneath him. 

“Shit, God, just like that.” 

Law took Kid’s cock into his throat again, then pulled back and swirled his tongue around the tip.

He continued to fondle his balls, and used his other hand to jack Kid off whilst giving the man a smug smile. 

“You know, you’re lucky that I didn’t open your texts today at work. If you’re not careful with what you send…” -  _ lick -  _ “...my co-workers will end up finding out what an insatiable little slut you are. _ ” _

Kid almost moaned at the words and looked down at his boyfriend.

“Fuck off.” he spat. But they both knew that Law was right.

“You’re a bitch.” Kid moaned.

Law laughed and squeezed his balls with a mean grin.

“Whatever you say.” Law hummed. 

The doctor dipped down and licked a slow stripe up the shaft of his boyfriend’s dick, making him tremble.

“You gonna actually suck me off, or just tease me for the rest of the night?” Kid groaned, his grip tightening on Law’s hair once again.

“Mm. Stop talking.” Law murmured, his voice sending pleasant vibrations over the flesh in his mouth.

“L-Law.” Kid panted, his breath hitching in his throat.

“If I say I’m sorry for leaving you to touch yourself alone all day, will it make you cum?” Law asked, his lips wet with a mix of precum and saliva. 

“Oh, fuck off.” Kid bit, moving his hips slowly, rocking them up to push the head of his cock against Law’s mouth.

Law finally opened his mouth again, and made eye contact with Kid as he slowly took his length into his mouth, and back down his throat. 

“You’re real good at this. Natural.” Kid breathed exasperatedly. 

Law shifted and tried his best to focus on the throbbing cock in his mouth, instead of the throbbing between his legs. 

Law felt his cheeks grow warm when Kid moved his foot to rest between Law’s legs. 

The doctor hummed in appreciation, then moaned when Kid simultaneously pushed both of his hands into Law’s hair, whilst also angling his foot to prod against Law’s still clothed bulge. 

This was new. Well. Kind of.

Law had ground on Kid before, though the previous times had only consisted of Law grinding down on Kid’s thigh whilst the mechanic teased him for his moans and his quite frankly pathetic expression.

This felt a bit more pathetic. 

“Heh. Look at you. Adorable.” Kid murmured, though it sounded more like praise rather than a taunt, like it usually was.

Law furrowed his eyebrows and closed his eyes, focusing on what was in his mouth.

“You’d be good at this y’know. Hey, maybe you could even quit your day job and go int- Fuck!” 

Kid swore as Law pressed his teeth gently against the skin of his boyfriends cock. 

“God, you’re a bitch.” 

Law hummed and got back to sucking properly, though he thought about what Kid had said. 

Sucking cock professionally, huh?

Law pulled off when Kid firmly pressed his foot down to Law’s clothed length. 

“Quit teasing.” Law scolded the man. 

“Aw. Can’t take it, doc?” Kid asked, giving him a shiteating grin.

_ Now _ who was the ‘ _ insatiable little slut _ ’?

Law continued to stroke Kid’s cock whilst he moved his head down to suckle on his balls, making the mechanic arch his back and produce a drawn-out moan.

“Fucking close.” Kid panted, writhing beneath Law’s skilled hands and mouth.

Law pulled away and looked up at Kid, who looked down at him with a pleading expression.

“Don’t fucking do that shit, I need to cum.” he panted, pulling his hands out of Law’s hair to touch his own cock.

Law slapped his hands away with a grin.

Kid grinded his teeth together and his eyebrows furrowed.

“Fuck, Law, please.” 

Law hummed in content and watched as Kid’s desperate cock throbbed.

“You’ve got a dirty mouth.” Law chastised him, leaning in to give a small, deliberate lick to the head of Kid’s cock.

The man cried out and bit his lip.

He hated this. He hated whining, or seeming pathetic, or submissive.

But at the same time, the humiliation was so  _ fucking _ hot, and if it was with Law, he didn’t really mind. 

Law stood up and looked down at Kid, who squirmed on the couch and pushed his hands into his fiery hair to keep them away from his cock.

“I’ve… I’ve wanted to cum all fucking day.” Kid spat at his frankly torturous boyfriend.

“Hm. Then you don't mind waiting a bit longer. I have some work to type up.” Law grinned.

“Stay there. I won’t be long.”

And with that, Law left for their bedroom, leaving Kid flushed, hard, and needy.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh follow my one piece blog: https://punkrott3n.tumblr.com/


End file.
